<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Challenge by all_around_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082717">The Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_around_trash/pseuds/all_around_trash'>all_around_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, kagehina is not good at being subtle, they're just dumb idiots who can't keep their hands off each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_around_trash/pseuds/all_around_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Besides, we just have to not be seen, right?” Kageyama asks.</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata have decided to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of their team for now, but how long can they keep their hands off each other before their teammates eventually find out? </p><p>In which, our two idiots in love challenge each other, and whoever gets them caught doing something relationship-like is the loser. </p><p>Basically, it's the members of Karasuno each finding out Kagehina are dating in each of their own little scenarios, because our boys just can't stay away from each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a mutual agreement between the two boys to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the team, at least for now. However it did take some convincing on Hinata’s part.</p>
<p>	“I don’t see why we have to hide it from them, Bakageyama. They’re our teammates! They’re basically like family! I don’t keep secrets from family.” Hinata pouted.</p>
<p>“Because, idiot, some things are better left private! Not knowing isn’t gonna hurt them.” Tobio tried to explain, but Hinata didn’t seem to budge, his arms staying crossed and his brow furrowed as he stared at the ground in annoyance. </p>
<p>Tobio gave an exasperated sigh and brought a gentle hand to the mess of orange curls on top of Hinata’s head. “It’s not that I don’t trust them, Hinata, it’s just…” Kageyama trailed off, not sure how to put his emotions into words.</p>
<p>Shouyou looked up at his boyfriend, and saw an expression he never liked to see on Kageyama’s face. His lips were twisted into an uncertain frown, and his eyes weren’t upset or annoyed, but sad. </p>
<p>Of course Shouyou thought, and he gave himself a mental facepalm. Kageyama cares about his teammates, but Shouyou still knew that deep down he still feared being shunned by them. Shouyou sighed and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist, burying his face in the taller boy’s chest. </p>
<p>“Sorry. I know it’s hard for you. It’s just, you make me so...so….gwah!! You know? And I don’t wanna have to hide that from anyone.” Hinata mumbled into the front of his boyfriend’s jacket. He felt Kageyama wrap his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, and they both simply melted into each other. Absolutely nowhere was more comforting for each of the boys than each other’s arms. “But I understand. We can keep it from them until you’re ready, Tobio.” </p>
<p>Tobio’s heart flutters at the use of his given name. He pulls Hinata even closer, leaning down a bit so he can rest his head on his shoulder. “Thank you.” He says quietly. And they stay like that for a little bit, simply soaking each other in. </p>
<p>“But that means we can’t do this in plain sight.” Tobio hears the other boy say, and he stiffens a bit. </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know about that…” Tobio says, but Hinata is already squirming out of his embrace. </p>
<p>“Nope! No hugs, no hand holding, and no kisses. At least, not where we can be seen.” Hinata says sternly. “Think you can control yourself, Cuddleyama?” Hinata adds with a smirk. </p>
<p>Tobio scoffs at his boyfriend’s challenge. “I’m pretty sure I can keep my hands to myself for the 2 and a half hours we’re at practice.” </p>
<p>“And at school. Don’t forget our teammates go there too, dummy.”</p>
<p>That’s where Tobio falters a bit. Then he shakes his head. “I’ll be fine, just watch me!”</p>
<p>“I doubt it. You’re way too clingy!” Hinata giggles.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m the clingy one? You practically attach yourself to me every day!” Tobio argues back.</p>
<p>“Do not!”</p>
<p>“Do too!” </p>
<p>The two boys bicker back and forth for a while, no real annoyance between them. This was simply the norm for them, small arguments and competitions that have no real malice in them anymore, but have simply become a part of their routine. </p>
<p>“Besides, we just have to not be seen, right?” Kageyama asks. This makes Shouyou ponder for a bit.</p>
<p>“I mean, I guess? If no one sees us, then it doesn’t really matter.” Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. </p>
<p>“I bet you’re less sneaky, though.” Shouyou prods a finger at the taller boy’s chest. </p>
<p>“Hah? You’re definitely the least conspicuous out of us, idiot.” Kageyama raises an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Am not!” </p>
<p>“Are too!” </p>
<p>“Fine, let’s prove it with a challenge!” This seems to peak Kageyama’s interest. Shouyou grins deviously. </p>
<p>“Whoever causes us to get caught, loses. And the loser, the loser has to, uhhhh…” Shouyou thinks for a second. “The loser has to buy the other pork buns for a week straight!” He sees the gleam in Kageyama’s eyes and already knows he’s won him over. His boyfriend will do almost anything for food.</p>
<p>“You’re on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yachi and Shimizu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitoka Yachi trudged through the school, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes. She was here an hour earlier than she’d usually be, and the school was basically empty. However, she’d promised Shimizu-senpai that she’d help move a couple of things out of the storage room, and since the older girl couldn’t be out late tonight, Hitoka had agreed to come early to help out. </p><p>Of course, Hitoka didn’t mind at all. She was always willing to help her upperclassmen, and she would do anything if it was useful to the volleyball club. But that didn’t change the fact that it was way too early and way too cold to be here right now. </p><p>Yachi shivered as she walked through the school grounds, the leggings underneath her uniform skirt doing absolutely nothing to stop the cold nipping at her legs. And she knew that the storage room didn’t offer much insulation. Hitoka had no idea how Hinata and Kageyama got here this early every morning. Ah! Hinata and Kageyama! If she got them to help, the process would definitely go a lot faster. </p><p>So Yachi picked up her pace and headed towards the volleyball clubroom, where she knew she’d be able to find the pair. As she approached the clubroom from the back end of the building, she saw two figures. There they are! She picked up the pace to a light jog, raised her hand in a wave and was about to call out to them when she stopped in her tracks. She had gotten close enough to see them, but they hadn’t seen her yet because they seemed to be focused on something else. </p><p>Are they...holding hands? Hitoka wasn’t really sure what possessed her to do this, but something in her mind told her she shouldn’t interrupt the two. Instead she clung to the wall of the building that contained the club room, peeking over the corner to stare at the two. If she listened closely, she could just barely make out what they were saying. </p><p>“Kageyamaaaa my hands are still cold!” Hinata whined.</p><p>“That’s why I told you to bring gloves, dumbass.” Kageyama brought Hinata’s hands, which he had already been holding, up to his lips and breathed hot air on them. “How’re you gonna hit my sets if your hands freeze off?” </p><p>“Is volleyball all you care about? Your boyfriend’s freezing to death!” Hinata complained loudly.</p><p>B-boyfriend? Hitoka had to cover her hand with her mouth to stop from gasping audibly. Hinata and Kageyama were dating? For how long? And why didn’t she know yet? A million questions flooded the team manager’s mind, but the most important one was what should she do now? Should she confront them? Pretend she didn’t see? Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud protest from Kageyama.</p><p>“Quiet, idiot! Someone could hear you!” Kageyama scolded. </p><p>“There’s no one around right now! We’re the only ones ever here this early. Stop getting distracted and focus on warming me up!” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have to warm you up, we’d be sitting in the clubroom perfectly happy and not freezing if someone hadn’t forgotten to grab the keys from Tanaka-senpai.” Kageyama said with a scowl.</p><p>“That’s not my fault! We couldn’t lock up because you wanted to go home early and-” Kageyama dropped one of Hinata’s hands and slapped his hand over the boy’s mouth.</p><p>“How many times have I told you not to be so loud?! Someone could hear you!” Kageyama growled. </p><p>“And I told you there’s no one around right now! And I’m still cold!” Hinata pouted. </p><p>“Fine, c’mere idiot. You better hope no one sees, cuz’ this is totally your fault.” Kageyama released Hinata’s other hand and spun the boy around so he could wrap his arms around the smaller boy’s shoulders. “Is that better?” Kageyama grumbled. </p><p>“Yep!” Hinata said with a smile. </p><p>Hitoka’s face burned as she watched this whole exchange happen in front of her eyes. She definitely should not be seeing this right now. She turned around to head towards the storage room and yelped in surprise when she came face to face with Shimizu Kiyoko.</p><p>“Sh-Shimizu-senpai?!” Yachi squeaked. </p><p>“There you are, Hitoka-chan. I’ve been looking for you everywhere, we have to go-” Shimizu started, but Hitoka interrupted her with a panicked shush. </p><p>“Did you hear something?” Hitoka heard Kageyama say in the distance. </p><p>“Stop being paranoid, Scaredyama. I’m telling you that no one’s here.” </p><p>Hitoka breathed out a sigh of relief before she grabbed a very confused Shimizu by the forearm and dragged her away from the scene and towards the storage room she was supposed to be cleaning out right now. Once they reached the safe confines of the storage room, Hitoka released the older girl and took a deep breath. She was definitely not supposed to have seen that.</p><p>“Hitoka-chan?” Hitoka looked up in surprise at Shimizu. She’d almost forgotten the older girl was here. </p><p>“Oh my gosh Shimizu-senpai I’m so sorry! I just really had to get out of there before Kageyama and Hinata saw but I didn’t even think about-” Hitoka began to babble, but Shimizu stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“It’s fine, I promise. I just would like a bit of explanation. Why were you trying to get out of there so quickly? We could’ve asked Kageyama and Hinata to help us with the storage room. </p><p>Hitoka froze. What was she supposed to do? Should she tell the truth? But it wasn’t her secret to tell. It was quite obvious that what she had witnessed between Hinata and Kageyama had been private. And Kageyama had kept talking about “what if someone sees?” which makes her think that they didn’t necessarily want anyone to know about their relationship. But why? Hitoka wondered. If anything, she was happy for them! She had noticed that they’d been a lot closer lately, and honestly Hitoka was just happy that they weren’t going to fight anymore. The last time that had happened was scary. But she never expected them to be dating! </p><p>Before she got too lost in her thoughts, Hitoka realized that Shimizu was still standing in front of her, patiently awaiting an answer.  “O-oh! Uh...Hinata and Kageyama were um...busy!” Hitoka said with a nervous chuckle.<br/>
Shimizu raised an eyebrow. “...Busy, huh? It looked like they were just standing there to me. Standing there and hugging.” </p><p>	Hitoka’s eyes widened. “Y-you saw them?” </p><p>	“I mean, they weren’t being very subtle.” At Shimizu’s response she let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t think she would be able to keep a secret from Shimizu-senpai. </p><p>	“I’m sorry I tried to lie. It’s just that I don’t think they want to they want anyone to know that they’re dating, for whatever reason.” Hitoka confessed.</p><p>	“They’re dating?” Hitoka stiffened. She looked at the bespectacled girl in shock.</p><p>	“Y-you mean, you didn’t-?” Hitoka stumbled on her words, not really knowing what to say.</p><p>	“All I saw was them hugging. And besides, what the team does in their personal life is none of my business.” Shimizu stops with a smile. “But for their sake, let’s keep this our little secret, okay?” </p><p>	Her words take a moment to process in Hitoka’s brain, but she returns Shimizu’s smile in kind. “Yup!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first chapter! I found something really endearing about the idea of Kageyama warming up Hinata's hands, so here you go! And Yachi and Shimizu were the first ones to find out, which I felt was fitting. I'm not sure when the next update will be out, but I promise it won't be too far away, especially since I don't have anything else to do. Once again, thank you for reading! Twitter: @allaround_trash</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Tsukishima and Yamaguchi catch a certain couple cuddling under the stars.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The time for training camp had finally rolled around, and while the members of Karasuno were certainly looking forward to it, that didn’t make it any less tiring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi plopped down on his futon and let out a sigh. “Today was exhausting! Right, Tsukki?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei gave an unenthusiastic “mhm” as he placed his headphones over his ears and began to take out his notes. If he had to be here, he could at least get some studying done while he was at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama and Hinata seemed like they never got tired though. Those two are monsters! I don’t know how they do it.” Yamaguchi continued on, knowing that his childhood friend could hear him through his headphones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This caught Kei’s attention. “Those two idiots don’t know when to quit. They’ll work themselves to death one day.” He scoffed. Kei had no idea why Hinata and Kageyama seemed to put their blood, sweat, and tears into everything they did. This was just a club, after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I think they’re still out practicing. They disappeared after dinner without saying anything. It was kind of weird.” Yamaguchi pondered. “You know, those two have been acting kind of strange lately, right Tsukki? Like something’s...changed between them.” The boy let out a laugh. “But maybe I’m just imagining things. I mean I should be glad they’re not fighting every five seconds like they used to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei sighed and took off his headphones. He clearly wasn’t going to get any work done tonight. “You mean you haven’t noticed?” Kei asks bluntly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought it was pretty obvious.</span>
  </em>
  <span> However, his freckled friend didn’t seem to be catching on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Notice? Notice what, Tsukki?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those two are obviously dating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence. And then, “HAH?!” Yamaguchi cried out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! First years, keep it down! Daichi’s gonna get mad.” Tanaka called out to the pair. He and the other second years were on the opposite end of the room. Kei had decided to roll out his futon near the corner of the room, and Yamaguchi had followed dutifully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry, Tanaka-senpai!” Yamaguchi apologized before turning back to Kei. “What do you mean they’re,” he lowered his voice down to a whisper “</span>
  <em>
    <span>dating?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei looked at Yamaguchi like he was stupid. “Are you kidding me? They’re all over each other. It’s kind of gross, actually, how lovey dovey they are.” He grimaced at simply the thought of those two idiots acting all couple-y. “They’re always staring at each other with this stupid look in their eyes when they think the other isn’t looking. Super gross. I bet they’re off making out somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi simply continued to stare at his best friend in disbelief. “There’s no way. Those two? I can’t imagine them dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, much less each other! I don’t think Kageyama’s ever thought about anything other than volleyball or what milk to get from the vending machine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m one hundred percent sure.” Kei pushed his glasses up his nose. He disliked a lot of things, and being wrong was definitely one of them. “I can prove it to you.” He smirked. “Let’s go find those morons right now.” He wasn’t going to make a bet, like a pair of certain idiots would. No, Kei would simply bask in the satisfaction of being right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! W-wait, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called out to him as he stood up from his futon. He quickly followed after him and the pair exited the room where the rest of their team members were getting ready to go to bed. On their way out, they bumped into a startled Yachi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tsukishima-kun! Yamaguchi-kun! Where are you guys going so late?” The smaller girl asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just going to fetch the freak duo. Daichi’ll be mad if they’re out too late.” Kei lied smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-K-K-Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun?” Yachi asked, panic in the undertone of their voice. “I’m sure they’ll come back on their own soon, you don’t need to worry about it!” The young manager let out a nervous, high-pitched laugh. Kei quirked an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t want them to be tired tomorrow would you? Sleep is very important. Unless...you know something we don’t?” Tsukishima smirked as Yachi’s face turned bright red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-know something? I don’t know anything! Why would I know something? It’s not like Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun are keeping a secret or anything.” Yachi let out more high-pitched, nervous giggles. “A-anyways, I’m heading home! Goodnight!” Kei watched as the girl sped down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima glanced at his Yamaguchi, who had been silent during the whole exchange. “Still don’t believe me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy shook his head. “I have to see for myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two wandered around the hallways, searching for their fellow first-years, but they were nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki, it’s getting late, we should just drop this and-” Kei slapped a hand over Yamaguchi’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh. Look.” He pointed to a window, and gestured for Yamaguchi to come forward. They pressed themselves up against the wall bordering the window, and quietly peeked over the edge, squinting at Hinata and Kageyama who were laying under a tree together. Kei leaned in a little bit further, giving him a very clear view of the pair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were sprawled in the grass, Kageyama laying on his back while Hinata had his head on the other’s chest, one arm loosely holding the taller boy’s waist. He seemed to be fast asleep. The taller of the two had an arm securely wrapped around Hinata’s shoulders, his other hand playing in the mess of orange curl’s atop his partner’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? I was totally ri-” Kei was cut off by a shush from Yamaguchi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Kageyama’s saying something.” Yamaguchi whispers, and Kei strains to listen to the pair they’re watching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Hinata.” Kageyama says in a gentle tone. Kei had never heard him speak like that before. Usually his words had a harsh, or apathetic tone. This voice, however, was something that was probably reserved only for Hinata. “It’s late. The others are gonna be wondering where we are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata grumbled, and said some words Tsukishima couldn’t hear. “...fair. We haven’t gotten any time together today. I just wanna cuddle with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask for?” Kei looked at Yamaguchi with a smug smile, but he seemed to be too distracted by the couple to notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a sigh and pushed back some of Hinata’s hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. “I know. We’ll tell them someday. I’m just...not ready yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata shifted his head to look at Kageyama. He pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of the taller’s mouth. “You’re lucky I like you so much.” He said with a small laugh. “Okay, we’ll go back. But…” Suddenly Hinata shifts, and he’s on top of Kageyama. “I definitely haven’t had enough kisses yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei wrinkled his nose and looked away. There was only so much lovey-doveyness one could take. “Yamaguchi, let’s go back. I think I’m gonna be sick. Yamaguchi?” Looking at his friend’s eyes, there was something there. An emotion Kei couldn’t quite comprehend. It was almost sad. Something like...longing, maybe? But in an instant, it was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Sorry, Tsukki. Yeah, let’s go.” Yamaguchi smiled, but took one more glance out the window, where the couple had yet to move from their spots despite their promise of going back soon.</span>
  <em>
    <span> There it is again. That look.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kei sighed. It was a matter for another day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They head back to the room and find that it’s dark, and the rest of the team were well on their way to being asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re back.” Nishinoya said through a yawn. “Where’s Shouyou? And Kageyama?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei smirked. “They’ll be back soon. There was some...business to take care of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya was clearly confused, but also too tired to care. The libero gave a sleepy nod and laid back down on his futon, dozing off almost immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei and Yamaguchi settled back down to their spot, getting ready for bed. They had another long day ahead of them tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, well after they had both settled down onto their separate futons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want now?” Kei was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why...why haven’t you told anyone yet? I mean, you’d be the first person to make fun of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei actually had to think about this. Why hadn’t he exposed the couple? It would be the perfect opportunity to make fun of them. And yet…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s none of my business what those morons do in their private life. As long as they’re keeping it off the court. I might really have to say something if I see them making heart eyes at each other again though. Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good night, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yamaguchi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small pause occured before “Night, Tsukki.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, Kei found himself being shaken awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki! Tsukki wake up!” A loud whisper could be heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi. You better have a damn good reason for waking me up.” He growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look!” Kei rubbed his eyes and blindly felt around for his glasses. He turned his head towards where the other boy was pointing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s futon had been completely abandoned in favor of Kageyama’s. They were completely entangled in each other. Kageyama had his arms secured around Hinata, holding the smaller boy tight. Hinata’s face was completely buried in Kageyama’s chest, arms wrapped around his partner in kind, legs sandwiched neatly between Kageyama’s. They both snored quietly, blissfully unaware of the position they were currently in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi tried to hold back his laughter. “How did they start on separate futons and end up like this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei frowned. “No clue, but it’s gross. Can’t believe you woke me up just for this.” He moved to bury himself back under his covers, hoping to steal a few more minutes of sleep before Coach Ukai came to wake them up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but! Can we just leave them like this? What if the others see?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s none of my business.” Kei mutters, halfway in his futon already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki…” He turned to see Yamaguchi pleading with his eyes. Despite Kei’s blatant annoyance with the two, Yamaguchi had somehow managed to become friends with them, or at least Hinata. It was no wonder he didn’t want to reveal their secret before they were ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei let out a groan and tossed his covers away, getting on his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi. King.” He not-so-gently nudged Kageyama’s face with his bare foot. “Wake up, you don’t want the commoners to see you cuddling with your little consort here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama opened his eyes sharply, glaring at him. “You got a deathwish or something?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei scoffed. “You should be thanking me. You really want the rest of the team to find out your little secret?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the situation slowly sunk into his teammate. Quickly, Kageyama scrambled away from Hinata, who seemed to be unbothered. He shot another glare at Kei. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not. A. Word.” Kageyama says through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, O’ Great King.” Kei sneers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama jumps to his feet, arms outstretched towards him, but Kei easily dodges. “Oh? Getting feisty are we? I’d act wisely, King. Who knows when my tongue could slip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi groans with exasperation as Kageyama lunges at him again. The commotion wakes everyone else, and it ends up being a very lively morning with Karasuno. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a bit of a struggle to write! Tsukishima is a character I'm still working to understand, but I hope I did him justice in this chapter! Bickering, married old couple-esque Kagehina is really cute but I really loved the idea of soft Kagehina cuddling in the grass underneath the stars. And yes, I did manage to sneak a tiny bit of Tsukkiyama, just a little, as a treat ;). If you want to keep up with me, here is my <a href="https://twitter.com/allaround_trash">twitter!</a>  I'll often tweet about when I'm working on updates, or when new chapters will come out. Thank you for your continued support! Next time, we'll have a bit of angst, so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sugawara and Daichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sugawara Koushi watches as Hinata’s hand swishes through empty space, the ball follows shortly after before thudding to the ground. Hinata lands on the gym floor and glares at the ball in discontent, not even bothering to look at the setter who had tossed it to him. Kageyama, on the other hand, looked at Hinata with something in his eyes that was unfamiliar to Koushi. Not annoyance at the missed quick attack, but something...else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vice captain sighs at his underclassmen. Their quick attacks hadn’t been lining up all day, but that wasn’t the only problem. Everyone on the team had noticed it by now, but there was definitely some kind of tension between the two. The first thing Koushi noticed was that they had arrived to morning practice separately. This surprised him, as on the days when he was earlier he could usually spot the two racing to the clubroom, screaming at the top of their lungs. More often than not, when he got there a little later they were already dressed and practicing spikes in the gym. The point was, Kageyama and Hinata were always together. Even though they were constantly arguing over pointless things, it was general knowledge to everyone on the team that they were joined at the hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, today was different. When Koushi and the other third years arrived together, they were stunned to see that they were the first ones on the team to be at school. They were halfway through getting dressed when the door to the club room opened and Hinata walked through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Hinata!” Koushi greeted him with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G’mornin Sugawara-senpai!” Hinata says back with his usual blinding grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi almost said a good morning to Kageyama, but found that the gloomy first year was nowhere to be seen. “Hinata, where’s Kageyama?” He turns to Hinata, who had started getting his things out of his gym bag. At the mention of Kageyama’s name, Hinata’s expression dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno.” He says, uncharacteristically quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? But you two always show up together.” Asahi pipes in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata slams his bag on the bench and stands up, fully dressed. His brows are furrowed, and his lips are twisted into a frown. “We just...didn’t today, okay?” He snaps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third years are stunned into silence. None of them had ever seen Hinata this upset before. Hinata seemed to realize what he’d done, and breaks into a nervous laugh. “Sorry, guys, I just uh, didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. I’m gonna go ahead, okay?” He gives a weak smile before heading out of the club room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi turns to Daichi, with a questioning look. “Did something happen with them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi answers with a simple shrug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Practice doesn’t turn out any better. Kageyama shows up 10 minutes late, blabbering out constant apologies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Captain! I won’t do it again!” Kageyama shouts as he bows his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama, I’ve already told you not to worry about it. This is the first time you’ve been late all year. Just go warm up, and don’t skip your stretches.” Daichi says sternly, but kindly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod, Kageyama jogs towards the center of the gym, right past Hinata. Koushi watches as the two pass each other by silently, not even exchanging glances. He beckons over Daichi, and says in a low voice, “Something’s definitely up with them. First, they show up separately, and now they’re not even talking?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi was worried about his teammates. At least last time, when Kageyama and Hinata had fought over the new freak quick attack, he knew what the problem was and was sure they could fix it themselves. But the pair had been doing great on the court lately. Besides today, their chemistry on the court had been unmatchable in recent practices. But today, they weren’t even talking to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the rest of the team to notice either. When there was usually loud bickering or shouting between Hinata and Kageyama, there was silence. Where the two were usually standing right next to each other, arguing about whatnot, there was a huge distance. The other members of Karasuno picked up on these differences very quickly, but didn’t seem to know what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suga, what’s up with them?” Tanaka asks him during one of their breaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi takes a long sip from his water bottle. “I wish I knew. They’ve been like that all morning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they get back into practice, the tension between Kageyama and Hinata only seems to rise with every missed spike. Koushi could see them getting more and more aggravated, and it was really starting to worry him. He could tell the rest of the team was put off by the hostility in the air. The tension hit its climax as Asahi slammed a spike down on the opposite side of the net. They were in the middle of a practice match against their fellow teammates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata whips around to look at Kageyama, and says the first words he’s spoken to the taller boy all day. “What the hell was that?” Hinata growls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi feels his stomach drop when Kageyama looks at the middle blocker with equal anger in his eyes. “What are you talking about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were going to toss to me, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hinata says through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama scoffs. “Hah? Who said I was going to toss to you? You’re not the only attacker around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Hinata says, voice growing louder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna toss to someone who I know is gonna miss!” Kageyama snaps back, his volume increasing to match Hinata’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> you should take a chance for once, Tobio!” Hinata shouts, and the gym falls silent. Koushi’s jaw drops. He’d never heard Hinata call Kageyama by his given name before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m starting to think this isn’t about volleyball…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama stays silent, but Koushi can feel the frustration coming off of him in waves. He’s about to step in but he hears Coach Ukai’s voice call out. “Kageyama! Hinata! Go outside and take a breather. Don’t step back on the court until you sort things out. You can’t get anything done like this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as the two begrudgingly make their way out of the gym.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? A lover’s quarrel perhaps?” Tsukishima snickers quietly behind him. Suddenly, something clicks in Koushi’s brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Sugawara! Daichi! Can you come over here for a second?” Ukai calls out to the two captains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to put this on you, but I’m not really sure what else to do. Something tells me their problems lie outside of volleyball. Could you help them sort this out?” Ukai looks at the captains with pleading eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Daichi, why don’t you talk to Hinata, and I’ll talk to Kageyama?” Koushi says to Daichi, who gives a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds Kageyama sitting on the concrete step outside the gym, a towel over his head, staring off into the distance. Koushi sits down next to him, waiting for the setter to acknowledge his presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sugawara-senpai…” Kageyama says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Koushi hums. He was ready to patiently listen to the younger’s problems, because that was his job as vice captain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you…” Kageyama stops, and pulls the towel off his head so he can look Koushi in the eyes. Koushi’s a little shocked to see that he’s blushing. “Have you ever...been in love before?” The last part of the sentence is more of a mumble than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so that’s what it is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hmmm...have I ever been in love before?” Koushi turned around and looked past Kageyama, where he could see Daichi talking to Hinata quite a ways away. They seemed to be having a very interesting conversation themselves. “I think so. Why do you ask, Kageyama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy in question looks back down at the ground, very deep in thought. “Well...what if someone was dating another person, and that person tells this someone that they love them?” Kageyama snaps his head back up to look at him. “T-this is not about me, by the way! It’s uh, about a friend.” Koushi does his best to hold back a laugh, and instead nods kindly at Kageyama. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, does this friend of yours love their significant other back?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t know. They don’t know what love is supposed to feel like. How are you supposed to know when you love someone? Especially if...you’ve never loved anyone like that before?” Kageyama says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi sympathized with the boy’s troubles. Love wasn’t an easy thing to figure out, after all. “Well, certain things can tell you when you’re in love with someone. Like, wanting to be around them all the time. Or when they smile, you get this squeeze in your heart and sometimes it feels like you can’t breathe, but in a good way. It’s kind of...overwhelming, almost. If you love someone, they can drive you crazy, but at the same time, you’re more comfortable when you’re with them than with anyone else.” Koushi realized his gaze had wandered back to Daichi. He quickly turns back to Kageyama with an embarrassed laugh. “Ah, but it’s different for everyone, of course. Love isn’t a universal, one-size fits all kind of thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama looked at him like he had just given him the answer to the meaning of life. “You mean...all of those things mean you love someone?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I guess. Like I said, it’s different for-” Koushi tried, but Kageyama was already standing up and marching to where Hinata and Daichi were talking. He watched as Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the collar and dragged him away from the team captain, who just watched in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Hinata say something to you?” He asks Daichi as he walks over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on between them.” The captain chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, young love. “ A moment of silence passes between the two. “We should totally go spy on them.” Koushi says with a mischievous smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Suga! We can’t just invade their privacy like that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi grabs Daichi by the wrist and starts pulling him in the direction Kageyama and Hinata had gone. “Sure we can. Come on!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple had gone behind the gym, and seemed to be arguing again, but they were too far away for him to hear exactly what they were saying. Koushi shushed Daichi’s protests as they hid behind near the vending machines to try and eavesdrop on the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I loved you and you just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ran away</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tobio! You couldn’t even say it back. How do you think I’m supposed to feel?” Hinata’s voice broke, and he could tell that the small boy was on the verge of tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Shoyou. I didn’t want to hurt you. It’s just- all of this is new to me. I’ve never- I don’t-” Kageyama grimaced as he tried to find the right words. “It’s just, when I’m with you, I feel like my heart is going to explode. I always want to be around you, and every second we’re apart I’m just waiting to see you again. And...it </span>
  <em>
    <span>scares</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, okay? I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.” He continues, his voice growing quieter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata answers back in the same, quiet tone. “What are you trying to say, Tobio?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to say I love you too idiot! I’m so in love with you I don’t know what to do with myself.” Kageyama shouts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suga, I really don’t think we were supposed to hear that.” Daichi whispers urgently. “We should just go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh. It’s just about to get good.” Koushi peeks over the wall to see Hinata marching towards Kageyama.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hinata? What are you-” Hinata grabs Kageyama’s face and pulls it towards his, silencing him with a kiss. Kageyama’s eyes widen before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi smiles at his kouhais, glad that they’d finally worked out their issues. He turns back to Daichi, who has a similar smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our work here is done. Let’s head back.” He says with a smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a tough one for me to write! Sorry I went so long without an update, the last couple of weeks have been really busy for me because of school, but I'm finally out so expect consistent updates from now on! However, I do think there are only a couple more chapters left before this fic has to come to an end...</p>
<p>This chapter really isn't my best work, but I wanted to put something out for you guys, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway! If you want to keep up with my you can follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/allaround_trash">twitter</a> ! Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nishinoya and Tanaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The atmosphere at Karasuno had finally gone back to normal. On that day, the freak duo of the volleyball team had walked back into the gym together, acting like nothing had happened in the first place, and the rest of the team had accepted it and moved on. They were just glad that Kageyama and Hinata could perform at their best during the games again. Though, there were some things that had changed…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Noya.” Ryuu says as he shrugs off his shirt in the club room. The pair had gotten there early today, for no particular reason. “Haven’t Kageyama and Hinata been acting...different, lately?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? You mean on the court?” Noya asks, tying his shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they’re monsters on the court like usual. I mean, just generally. They seem...closer? I mean, they were close before but now it’s like they’re joined at the hip. I always see them at school together, and they come to practice and leave together too.” Ryuu goes on. It was strange, he thought. Sure, the two were allowed to be friends, but the first time he ever met them they bickered every second they were together. Now they were suddenly all buddy buddy? Sure, they still had petty arguments, they wouldn’t be them if they weren’t, but there was something else there. It hurt Ryuu’s head just thinking about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, isn’t that a good thing? At least they’re not fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but somethin’s off. I can’t really describe it, it’s just-” He’s interrupted by the distant sounds of yelling that are rapidly approaching. Hinata skids past the entrance of the clubroom before backtracking and throwing himself through the door, Kageyama following not a second later, both panting and heaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” Hinata heaves. “Beat you. 63 to 62.” He says between pants to Kageyama, who has his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch. Whatever, I’ll beat you tomorrow.” Kageyama grumbles before stepping over the shorter boy to put his bag down. Hinata gets up just a second later, and starts happily chittering away to Nishinoya. Kageyama’s started changing next to Ryuu, and it’s mostly silent between them until he sees Kageyama take off his shirt at the edge of his vision. His eyes widened in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! Kageyama, what the hell happened to your back?” Ryuu gapes at the thin, red lines running up and down his underclassmen’s back. Kageyama’s back is completely covered in red scratches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What’re you-” Kageyama tries to get a good look at his back, and eventually sees his reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. Immediately his face flushes bright red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a boisterous laugh. “What, you get scratched up by a cat or somethin’?” He teases, still roaring with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama turns even redder and tugs his practice shirt on, but Nishinoya is already behind him and pulling it up again to get a better look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouyou!” Nishinoya yells, also laughing. “Get a look at this! Seriously, Kageyama how’d you get these scratches?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well- I- Uh!” Kageyama sputters as he quickly pulls his shirt back down and turns his back away from his two upperclassmen who are still teasing him. In the chaos, Hinata has already gotten changed and is staying strangely quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps our little Kageyama got some action last night?” Ryuu says, wiggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah?! No way, Kageyama, you got a girlfriend? Is she cute?!” The two are about to ask more questions but Kageyama is saved by the rest of the club members flooding through the doors, including the two team captains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tanaka, stop harassing the first-years.” Daichi says sternly, eyeing the flustered Kageyama and quiet Hinata. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Daichi, Kageyama got a girlfriend! He has these-” Ryuu tries, but is cut off by Sugawara’s tutting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tanaka, what the first years do in their free time has nothing to do with us.” Sugawara gives a knowing look at Kageyama, but he seems too embarrassed to notice the glint in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima snickers, whispering something to Yamaguchi, and just like that the topic of Kageyama’s secret girlfriend is abandoned as the other club members dissolve into their own conversations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Practice proceeds as usual, the chaos of this morning forgotten. Even though he decides to keep quiet about it, in fear of being scolded by Daichi again, the scratches on Kageyama’s back stay at the back of Ryuu’s mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t believe that grumpy first year got a girlfriend before me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He grumbled silently to himself as he slams the ball down on the other side of the net. At the other end of the gym, Nishinoya is helping Hinata with his receives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your receives are getting better, Shouyou!” Yuu says with a grin, ruffling Hinata’s hair. They were roughly halfway into practice, and Coach Ukai had let them go into personal practice. Hinata had come to him and asked for help with receives. The younger boy beams and is about to thank him for the praise, but Yuu cuts him off. “But! They could be better.” He laughs at the way Hinata droops almost immediately. “Don’t worry! Your senpai here is going to make your receives the best! Here, stand like this…” Yuu moves behind Hinata, adjusting the way his body is positioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s pretty close to Hinata, but Yuu wasn’t exactly the type of guy to care too much about personal boundaries. He’s in the middle of adjusting Hinata’s arms when all of a sudden his eyes lock onto something, and he freezes in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noya senpai?” Hinata asks. “Noya senpai!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Yuu is too busy staring at the spot where the collar of Hinata’s shirt had fallen a bit too low, exposing a decently sized splotch of purple on pale skin. He can’t control his volume, and ends up shouting “Shoyou, is that a-!” Suddenly, Coach Ukai blows his whistle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, kids! Start cleaning up!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata gives Yuu a quick nod before running off to help the Yachi take off the net, leaving Yuu standing there in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later, once everything’s all cleaned up, he and Tanaka are walking home together. He barely stays quiet long enough to make sure that there’s no one within earshot, before he blurts it out to his friend. “Shouyou has a hickey! I saw it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka stops to look at him, before exploding himself. “WHAT?!” He shouts, grabbing his head in frustration. “Gahh! I can’t believe those two idiots are getting more action than we are! I thought all they cared about was volleyball, but now they both have girlfriends?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? There’s no way Shouyou has a girlfriend. I can understand why Kageyama would want to keep it a secret, but Shouyou would definitely brag about it as soon as he got one. Don’t you think he would’ve told us by now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he has his reasons. That little shrimp wouldn’t hide anything from us unless he really had to. Maybe the girlfriend wants to keep it quiet?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it, Ryuu. Have we ever seen either of them at school with a girl?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuu scratches his head, thinking back to all the times he’d walked past either of his underclassmen in the halls. He’d never seen them with any girl. During lunch, he always saw them practicing together, and on the off chance he got to school as early as them, they were already together, no girl in sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Never seen either of them even talk to a girl that wasn’t Kiyoko or Yachi. They’re always...together…” He trails off. There’s a moment of silence between them as they put two and two together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD.” Ryuu and Nishinoya say in unison. “THEY’RE DATING EACH OTHER!” It made perfect sense. He had been picking up a weird vibe from the freak duo lately, something that perplexed him but he wasn’t really sure why. Honestly, he didn’t know how he hadn’t realized earlier. The way they were practically joined at the hip, spending all their free time together. And Ryuu had definitely seen them staring at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. He had just always thought that look in their eyes was fueled by rivalry, not longing or adoration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That explains it! The scratches on Kageyama’s back, the hickey, why they didn’t tell us, everything!” Ryuu realizes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouyouuuuu!” Noya bursts into tears. “He’s so cool! Being able to keep his relationship a secret like that. Ryuu!” Noya turns to him, and they look each other in the eyes. They share a nod, and a silent agreement.  “We have to keep their secret, like good senpais.” Noya says with a steely determination, and Tanaka nods. If Kageyama and Hinata wanted to keep their relationship a secret, they would respect that, and support them in any way possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arghh, but it’s still frustrating! Those two getting into a relationship before me!” Tanaka shouts into the empty street. “I won’t lose! I’m gonna get a cute girlfriend I can be all lovey dovey with too!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too! I won’t lose, Shouyou! Kageyama!” Nishinoya joins, also shouting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door of the Sakanoshita store down the street slams open, and Coach Ukai stomps out. “OI! YOU TWO! SHUT YER TRAPS AND GO HOME BEFORE I MAKE YOU RUN EXTRA LAPS TOMORROW!” Coach Ukai shouts, immediately silencing the two rowdy boys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yessir!” They say in unison before continuing their trip home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the long awaited chapter! Sorry, I know I promised more frequent updates, but life seems to be getting in the way. This chapter was also a bit of a toughie to write because I'm not super well versed in Noya or Tanaka's characters, but it was fun nonetheless! We are reaching the end of this fic, I have about two chapters left, so I'd like to thank everyone reading for their support! If you want more of me, go check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/allaround_trash">twitter!</a> Y'all got a small taste of spicy this chap, but get ready for more in the next one!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Asahi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asahi let out a loud sigh as he finally finished changing out of his sweaty practice clothes. “Today’s practice was just grueling!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara laughs from the other end of the room. “Well, what do you expect? We have a practice match tomorrow, gotta be in good shape!” Daichi gives a hum of agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m probably gonna pass out as soon as I get home, but I think those two are still going. I don’t know where all their energy comes from.” Asahi says as the three third years exit the club room. It’s already dark, and he shivers a bit from the sudden cold air from outside. It’s mostly quiet, as everyone else at school had gone home by now, and the only source of light besides the club room was coming from inside the gym. The sound of a volleyball being struck and then hitting the floor could be heard from the gym. Kageyama and Hinata had stayed behind once again, insisting on practicing more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, those two…” Daichi says through gritted teeth. He throws the gym door open, and Asahi sees Hinata stop mid-spike in surprise, letting the ball Kageyama had just set fall to the ground unceremoniously. “Kageyama, Hinata, working hard is nice, but you’re not gonna be of any use to the team tomorrow if you’re not well-rested.” The captain says with a strained smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Daichi-san, but can we please have just 10 more minutes of practice! I feel like I haven’t hit the ball enough today!” Hinata pleads. Kageyama doesn’t say anything but nods in agreement, picking up the ball from the ground and gripping it with determination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi sighs in exasperation and fishes the keys to the gym and the clubroom out of his pocket. He tosses them to Hinata, who catches the keys in earnest. “Don’t stay too late, and lock up when you’re done, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Daichi-san!” Hinata exclaims with sparkly eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re way too nice, Daichi! Giving the keys to first years? Since when did you get so soft?” Sugawara teases the captain, but Daichi laughs along light-heartedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Asahi starts, “They have to start learning responsibility eventually right? I mean, we’re gonna be l-” He’s interrupted by both Daichi and Sugawara slapping their hands over his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! No talking about graduation!” Sugawara says sternly. “Otherwise you’re gonna get all sappy, you big baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi removes their hands and whines “Come on guys, can’t I be a little bit emotional?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi shakes his head. “Save it for after we win Nationals.” He says with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi returns the smile. Suddenly, a thought comes up to the back of his head. Practice for everyone ran a little bit later than usual tonight, but he hadn’t gotten any calls from his parents yet. He feels around for his phone, but it’s nowhere to be found. “Ah, I think I left my phone behind. You two go on without me, I’m gonna go back to school and get it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Suga asks, but Asahi waves him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine. See you two tomorrow!” He starts to jog back towards the school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure you tell those two to go home if they’re still at it!” Daichi calls from behind him, and Asahi waves his hand in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he gets back to the school, he can see that the lights in the gym aren’t on anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god, I didn’t wanna have to scold them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Asahi thinks in silent relief. He walks past the dark gym and to the clubroom, where the lights are still on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess they just finished up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The door is cracked open just slightly, letting a small sliver of light stream out of the room. Asahi has his hand on the doorknob and is just about to open it when he hears a noise come from inside that makes him stop in his tracks. It was a dull thud that kind of sounded like a body hitting the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama!” Asahi hears Hinata say with a bit of urgency in his tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god are they fighting again? They were fine when we saw them in the club room! Oh no what do I do, I don’t think I can break them up. Should I go back and get Daichi? Or should I- </span>
  </em>
  <span>His line of thought was cut off by another voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” He hears Kageyama murmur quietly. His voice wasn’t angry, quite the opposite actually. Kageyama spoke with a tone softer than Asahi had ever heard from him. Something in Asahi tells him to slowly step away from the door and instead press himself up against the wall next to one of the windows of the clubroom. For some reason, he got the feeling that he was interrupting something. He peeks through the window into the room and what he sees makes his heart stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama has Hinata pinned up against the wall, both hands on either side of his head. They’re inches, maybe even centimeters apart, and Kageyama’s lips are ghosting over the exposed skin on Hinata’s neck. It wasn’t only his neck that was exposed, Hinata was completely shirtless from the waist up. In one hand he was holding what was probably his shirt, and his other hand was fisted in the front of Kageyama’s jacket. It looked like he had been in the middle of changing when Kageyama had made a move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still at school! Can’t you wait until we get to your house? I’m sleeping over tonight anyway!” Hinata complains as Kageyama continues to pepper kisses all over him, slowly trailing downwards. “Hey! Are you listening to me? Control yourself until we get home you big idiot!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama clicks his tongue in annoyance and brings his face back up to look Hinata in the eyes. They have a heated staring contest for a couple seconds before Kageyama leans in to kiss Hinata. The shorter boy doesn’t even hesitate to drop the shirt he was holding and remove his hand from Kageyama’s jacket to wrap his arms around the setter’s neck, kissing back passionately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my g- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi can feel his heart pounding in his chest. His face is extremely flushed, and it’s all he can do to stay quiet. He just almost walked in on his two underclassmen </span>
  <em>
    <span>making out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it was Kageyama and Hinata of all people?! Thousands of questions flooded his brain, like are they going out? Since when? Are they trying to keep it a secret? Against his better judgement, Asahi looks back into the clubroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair had finally pulled apart, cheeks flushed and panting softly. Kageyama’s hair had become a mess at some point, no doubt from Hinata running his fingers through it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to hold back when you’re… you’re you!” Kageyama grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata lets out a soft laugh. “The heck’s that supposed to mean, Bakageyama?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just so-!” Kageyama sighs in frustration, before letting out in a tiny voice “You’re too fucking hot, okay?” Kageyama buries his face in Hinata’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment. “I seriously can’t control myself around you.” The smile Hinata had earlier was gone now, replaced with a look that could really only be described with one word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata shoves Kageyama down so he’s sitting on the bench, much to the taller’s surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata? What are you-” Kageyama starts, but immediately shuts up when Hinata plops down on his lap, now straddling the other boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is it that you know exactly what to say to turn me on?” Hinata murmurs before grabbing Kageyama by the collar and connecting the two in another heated kiss. Kageyama quickly shakes off his initial surprise and melts into the embrace, one hand moving to tangle itself in the mess of orange curls on Hinata’s head and the other snakes behind him to settle on Hinata’s behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi feels the panic welling up inside of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god are they gonna do it in the clubroom? How am I ever going to look them in the eyes again after this? WHAT ABOUT MY PHONE?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly, he feels a looming presence near him. Asahi snaps his head around to look behind him, where he sees Sugawara looking like he’s about to explode from holding in his laughter, and Daichi, with maybe the scariest smile Asahi has ever seen on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi slams the door open, making the two first years freeze. Hinata turns his head slowly to look at his captain, before looking back down at his own half-naked body, then to Kageyama. He lets out a loud “OH MY GOD!” as he flies backwards off of Kageyama and onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama stays in a state of shock, face slack, his hands hanging onto empty air as if Hinata were still sitting in his lap. Then, it hits him. His jaw drops and his face turns bright red, and immediately he starts babbling apologies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point Sugawara is on the floor, laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes, while Daichi stands there looking like he’s about to commit double homicide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suga and I were going to wait for you, Asahi, but since you were taking so long we got worried and decided to come get you. But it seems like we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrupting something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Daichi says through a gritted smile. “Kageyama, Hinata, get dressed. It seems like we need to have a talk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The freak duo look at each other, then to Daichi, and nod. A couple minutes later, they’re both fully dressed and on their knees, heads bowed down to Daichi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re really sorry!” They both shout in unison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought you guys had gone home already.” Kageyama adds, but Hinata smacks him on the back of the head for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the point, idiot! I told you we shouldn’t have been doing anything here in the first place!” Hinata scolds. Kageyama opens his mouth to argue when Daichi clears his throat, and the two go silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So. You two are dating, correct?” Daichi says carefully. The pair nod silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, we thought it would be better to keep it a secret.” Kageyama says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara snorts, and Kageyama looks up at him in surprise. “Oh, sorry, was that not supposed to be funny?” Suga asks. “Kageyama, Hinata, Daichi and I have known about you two for about 2 weeks now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah?!” Kageyama and Hinata both yell in surprise, joined by Asahi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you guys knew they were dating and you didn’t tell me?” Asahi asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara shrugs. “Wasn’t our secret to tell. Besides, they were trying really hard to keep it a secret and I thought it was cute. I didn’t wanna ruin their little plans.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...you’re not mad?” Hinata asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata, we couldn’t care less what you and Kageyama do in your private lives. In fact, we’re happy for you! I mean, it sure beats you two fighting.” Daichi says kindly. “But.” Kageyama and Hinata gulp. “I would prefer if you two refrained from doing things in the club room. In fact, if I catch you two trying things in the club room or anywhere else during team activities, I won’t hesitate to bench you at our next game. Understand?” Daichi says sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir!” They both say in unison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I’m glad. Seriously, we’re happy for you two, just keep the lovey dovey stuff where we can’t see it, alright?” Daichi says, all traces of scolding gone from his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, one more thing!” Sugawara pipes up. “Now that everything’s been settled, there’s one more thing I’d like for you two to do.” He says with a grin. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the next chapter! This one was fun to write! I thought it would be really funny for Asahi to be the one who walked in on kghn doing something spicy because he would definitely freak out. Hope you guys enjoyed the small bit of spice I gave you ;) Next week I'll be posting the final chapter, so keep an eye out for it. If you wanna keep up with me, here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/allaround_trash">twitter</a> and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For the second time in his life, Tobio’s hands were shaking. The only prior occurrence of this event was the night he was planning on confessing to Hinata. It had been much worse that time, so much so that he had to shove his hands in his pockets to hide them. In the end, Hinata beat him to it, blurting out a panicky declaration of love on their routine walk home. That was about 2 months ago, and they’d been together ever since. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio wasn’t exactly the nervous type. He was generally a calm and collected person. He didn’t get pre-game jitters like his boyfriend, and other than volleyball there wasn’t really anything else to get nervous about. Until now. Who would’ve thought that Sugawara-senpai’s request was for them to reveal their relationship to the team? It was okay if the third years knew, after all they were pretty understanding, but Tobio was scared to see how the rest of the team would react, especially Tsukishima. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For him, Karasuno was family (though he’d never say it out loud). In his 3 years at Kitaichi, he’d never experienced warmth there like he had here. What would he do if his teammates turned their backs on him again? And he wasn’t alone this time. He’d be bringing Hinata down with him. Tobio turns to look at his partner, who’d been pretty quiet. They’d gone outside for a bit of fresh air after the practice match today while everyone else was cleaning up inside the gym. It was already past dark, and the soft moonlight illuminated Hinata’s delicate features. He was looking down at the ground, seemingly in deep thought. Tobio stared carefully at the other boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He started at the top of his head, the soft orange curls that Tobio found so endearing seemed like they were almost glowing because of the light from the moon. Then his eyes travelled downwards, to Hinata’s eyes. A while ago, he remembered Hinata said something about how he wished he had pretty eyes like Tobio did, and at the time he was too embarrassed by the compliment to respond that he thought Hinata’s eyes were probably the most beautiful thing in the world. Tobio could probably stare into them for hours. They were constantly lit with warmth and happiness. When the two were outside, sometimes the sun would hit Hinata’s eyes just right and warm brown would turn into a brilliant gold. But his favorite thing about Hinata’s eyes were probably those rare moments, when he’d feel eyes on him and turn around to catch Hinata staring at him. There was always this bright look of fondness in his eyes. A look that said a lot of things, but above all else it said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course, Hinata would realize he’d been caught and turn away quickly, cheeks red, and Tobio would do the same, because who wouldn’t when someone is looking at them like that? Like you’re their whole world? It’s more than enough to make him flustered, but it also puts a wobbly smile on Tobio’s face that he can’t get rid of for the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He continued his path down Hinata’s face, following the gentle slope of his nose down to his lips. Hinata’s lips did a lot of things. They were an outlet for his loud voice, one that constantly shouted out bouts of encouragement to his teammates, made weird sound-effects like </span>
  <em>
    <span>gwahhh </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>baboom!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and constantly bickered with Tobio over small things. But his voice could also be soft and sweet, especially on nights when it was just the two of them, he’d use this soft voice to whisper sweet nothings into Tobio’s ear, and a quiet “I love you” just before he nodded off to sleep. And of course, he kissed Hinata’s lips, probably a thousand times just since they’d been dating, and he’s positive he’ll kiss them a thousand times more, again and again. Truly, Tobio loved every inch of Hinata Shouyou. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Earth to Kageyama?” Hinata waves a small hand around in front of Tobio’s face, which is enough to pull him out of his thoughts. He’d been too busy thinking about Hinata to realize that the real thing had been right in front of him, trying to get his attention. Hinata giggled at his absentmindedness. “What’re you thinking so hard about, Spaceyama?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio let out a simple answer. “You.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata raises his eyebrows in surprise, before his expression melts into a soft smile. “If you think too hard you’re gonna hurt yourself.” He says teasingly. Tobio reaches his hand out to grab the shorter’s head in annoyance, a movement which used to have aggression behind it but had long since lost its bite. Hinata doesn’t even bother to dodge, and instead leans into the touch a little, letting Tobio ruffle his hair. He’s not exactly sure when, but at one point touching Hinata’s hair had become a source of comfort for him. He lets his hand fall eventually, and his nerves have calmed a little bit but not by much. They fall into silence once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tobio feels warmth on his hand and looks down to see Hinata’s on top of his own. “I know you’re worried, I can see it all over your face.” Hinata brings his other to Tobio’s chin and tilts it up so their eyes meet. After looking into each other’s eyes for a couple seconds, Hinata flicks his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio winces, and rubs the spot where he got flicked with his free hand. “Hey! What was that for?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To get you to stop being such a worrywart, dummy! These are our teammates we’re talking about. They care about us, about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So you don’t have to worry about something bad happening again.” This catches him off guard. Somehow, Hinata knew he’d been thinking about his experience back in middle school. “And no matter what, we still have each other, right? So we’ll be fine, promise.” Hinata gives a cheeky grin, and presses a gentle kiss to Tobio’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his face get hot, and is just about to scold him when he hears the gym door open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come inside, you two.” Sugawara says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both stand up and follow Sugawara into the gym, where the rest of the team is sitting down as Coach Ukai went over the practice match from today in front of the whiteboard. Tobio sits and listens to the corrections and advice Coach Ukai gives out, hands perfectly still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Other than a few mistakes, you guys did really good today! You’ll be ready for nationals in no time. In fact, you did such a good job, I’m feeling a little bit generous today. Meat buns after practice, my treat.” Ukai says with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole team cheers, especially Tanaka and Nishinoya who let out loud whoops. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there is one thing Coach Ukai.” The cheers die out as Sugawara raises a hand. “I think Kageyama and Hinata have an announcement to make.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coach Ukai looks at the pair with raised eyebrows. “Oh, really? Well, nothin’s stopping ya. Go ahead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio gulps, and only stands up when Hinata tugs him to his feet. He feels a reassuring hand give his own a quick squeeze. The rest of the team is looking up at them with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata clears his throat. “Okay! So um, what Kageyama and I have to say may come as a surprise to a lot of you, but I really hope it doesn’t make you see us any differently! We’re the same as we’ve always been, and we’re still gonna play volleyball as best as we can! So…” Hinata pauses, clearly trying to work up courage, but Kageyama places a gentle hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The truth is, Hinata and I-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are dating.” Tsukishima cuts him off. “Wow, what a surprise.” He drones on in a sarcastic tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-! Tsukishima, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Hinata jabs a finger at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, everyone knows. You guys aren’t exactly the most subtle couple in the world. Sneaking out to go stargazing during training camp? Not to mention we literally caught you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddling</span>
  </em>
  <span> the next morning” Tsukishima says with disgust. Yamaguchi snickers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata whips around to look at the rest of the team, who all have smiles on their faces. “So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of you knew?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi is the first to speak, apologizing profusely. “Sorry for not telling you that I knew, Hinata! It’s just that when Shimizu-senpai and I saw you two you seemed like you were busy and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh-Sh-Shimizu-senpai saw us?!” Hinata swivels to look at the team manager, who gives a gentle nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I thought you two were cute.” She says with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio feels like he could die on the spot. “Wait, who else knew?” He asks accusingly at the rest of Karasuno. Everyone raises their hands. Tanaka and Nishinoya let out a huge sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I thought we were gonna have to keep it a secret forever!” Tanaka says. “When Noya and I saw the hickeys and scratches, it didn’t take super long to put two and two together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, the, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Sugawara asks with glee, but Tobio cuts him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re all...okay with it?” He asks carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah? What kind of question is that?” Tobio turns to look at Ukai who had spoken up for the first time since the reveal. “Answer this question. Have you, or will you ever, let your relationship damage the team?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Kageyama and Hinata say in unison, dead serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coach Ukai shrugs. “Then I don’t see the problem here. Oh, but none of that love dovey where I can see it anymore.” He guffaws at the shocked look on the duo’s faces. “Yeah that’s right, I knew too. Like Tsukishima said, you two volleyball idiots aren’t very subtle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi pats the two of them on the shoulder. “We all support you 100 percent. I mean, what’s Karasuno gonna do without their freak duo? You two never had to keep it a secret in the first place.” The rest of the team lets out murmurs of agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata turns to Tobio and beams. “See? You had nothing to worry about!” Tobio lets a small smile onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, congrats to the happy couple and all that. Now, do you kids want meat buns or what?” Ukai asks, and the team resumes their cheers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys’ volleyball team of Karasuno make their way down to Sakanoshita store, chattering amongst themselves as they walk down the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wait!” Hinata stops in the middle of the road, putting a bit of distance between the pair and the rest of the team. “What does this mean for our bet?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio looks at him with confusion, before recalling the challenge that they had made ages ago. The bet had originally been that whoever got them caught first would have to buy the other meat buns for a week. “I thought that was obvious. Yachi said she saw us that one morning, and you were the one who forgot to bring gloves, so it’s my win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the one who held my hands first.” Hinata bickers back. “If you weren’t such a softie we would’ve been fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They bicker back and forth, before Tobio sighs with exasperation. “Fine, let’s call it a draw. Coach is treating us tonight anyways.” Besides, Tobio was positive that the future held more bets and challenges for them to settle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine by me!” Hinata says with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, lovebirds! You’re gonna get left behind!” Sugawara calls back to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re coming! C’mon, Kageyama!” Hinata grabs his hand and pulls him along. They hold hands the rest of the way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! I can't believe I reached the end! This is the longest fic I've ever written, and it's also the first one I've ever seen all the way through to the end. I just wanna thank all of you for reading and supporting me, your kudos and comments mean the world! This definitely won't be the last fic I write (I'm actually working on the wedding fic, so expect that soon). Once again, if you want to keep up with me, go ahead and follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/allaround_trash">twitter</a>, and thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>